


If You're Not Into Yoga

by itsmemorized



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Axel is a hot yoga instructor, M/M, Multi Chapter, Sexual Tension, background sokai, emphasis on hot, i dont know what im doing, smut in later chapters, yoga fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was, as always, Sora's fault.<br/>Roxas knew that somehow Sora would be the one to six-foot him, but he didn't, however, expect it to be via hot yoga on Tuesday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If You're Not Into Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while melting in my first hot yoga class. If you havent done it before, its actually really fun. And REALLY sweaty.  
> Comments are always welcome!

It was all Sora’s fault. 

And this time, Roxas really meant it. Yes, there were times when Roxas blamed his over-eager twin for things that may or may not have been his fault in the first place, (like that thing with the microwave and the lizard, that if anyone asked, was definitely Riku’s idea), but this time it really was Sora’s fault.  
Roxas was going to die, and it was all Sora’s fault. 

As he ran, Roxas tried to recall how he’d gotten into this situation in the first place. 

-Earlier that day- 

“Roxas please!” 

“No! I told you I’m not going to submit myself to that humiliation again!” 

“Roxas, you’re overreacting.” Sora walked over to where his twin was laying on his bed and plucked the book right out of Roxas’ hands. “I was reading that!” The blonde huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not going to the gym with you again just so you can impress some girl.” 

Sora let out a long whine. “But Roxas! It’ll look weird if I go by myself!” Roxas was very tempted to argue and ask just exactly how taking another guy to the gym would be less weird for the situation, but for the sake of his growing headache, he gave in. “Fine. But if I trip again, you stay away from my funeral.” Sora jumped off of his brother’s bed. “Just stay away from the elliptical and you’ll be fine!” 

-Currently-

Roxas winced at the memory and sent a look of utter betrayal across the gym to his brother, who just so happened to be talking with the cute redheaded girl he’s been pinning after and making a show of how many weights he’s lifted. The blonde rolled his eyes when he heard the girl giggle from all the way across the room and tried to focus on his treadmill. 

“I’m going to die on this elliptical and it’s going to be Sora’s fault.” He mumbled aloud. “I’m going to come back from the afterlife and kick his-“ Roxas was cut off by another giggle. He turned in the direction of the sound expecting to see Sora putting on a show, but instead he almost tripped on his treadmill.  
The giggle did come from a girl, but not the redhead Sora was talking to. It came from the little blonde at the front desk, but that’s not what had Roxas tripping over his feet. It was who she was talking to. 

Leaning on the front desk was a tall man, about a whole foot taller than Roxas, if not more, he noticed. He had the most vibrant red hair that Roxas had ever seen before that was pulled back into a low ponytail. This man’s eyes were a chilling shade of green, so startling that Roxas could see their color from where he was, not that he was staring or anything. He wore a tight black shirt that read ‘trainer’ on the back, and a pair of every day gym shorts. 

“I’m pretty sure it was Saix who took out his eye.” The tall man said with a laugh that went straight through Roxas. “Axel! Don’t say that. He’ll hear you!” The blonde giggled and gently slapped the man- no, Axel on the shoulder. 

“And then what? Fire me? I’m the best trainer here!” The red head gave a stunning smile. “Anyway, gotta go, it’s my lunch break.” He tapped the counter twice and began to walk away. “Talk to you later, Namine.” Axel sent a wave behind his shoulder. “See ya later, Axel!” the small blonde smiled back. 

Roxas watched Axel as he walked to the back room, slowly getting his treamill working again. However, just as he was getting back on track, the redhead turned and caught Roxas staring at him, a grin breaking out across his face. Before he had a chance to look away, Axel gave Roxas a wink, causing the blonde to stutter his movements, and this time, he did fall off his machine. 

“Hey Roxas, you’re drooling.” Sora’s voice snapped Roxas back into reality. “What?!” he swiped at the side of his mouth. “Am not!” Roxas quickly looked back to where Axel had been standing, but found just an empty space. 

Sora laughed as he watched Roxas fumble on the treadmill. “That’s Axel. He’s one of the trainers here at the gym. I’m sure I could set you up with some private lessons.” Sora wiggled his eyebrows, earning a slap from Roxas. “Shut up! Someone’ll hear you.” The blonde looked around, but they were mostly alone in the gym, despite a person or two. Sora rolled his eyes. “Well, Kairi left a couple minutes ago, so we can go home now.” Roxas sighed in relief as they walked to the door. 

“Have a good day boys!” Namine waved from behind the desk. “Thanks, you too!” the boys said in unison as they walked out. 

“So, are you gonna come back with me tomorrow?” Sora asked Roxas, crossing his arms behind his head as the two walked home. “Maybe.” Roxas replied simply. “I managed to not injure myself today, so things are looking in my favor.” “You just want to see that trainer again.” Sora laughed when Roxas elbowed him. 

That night, Roxas dreamt of red hair and green eyes.

-The next day- 

“Roxas wake up! We gotta go to the gym!” 

Roxas’ dreams were being rudely interrupted by a rather annoying twin of his. He growled and opened his eyes groggily. “Sora… It’s almost eight in the morning!” Roxas had every intention on smacking his twin something fierce when he was fully awake. “Exactly! Yoga class starts soon!” Sora tugged the blonde out of bed.  
“Wait! No one said anything about yoga!” Roxas rubbed at his eyes and sent Sora the most threatening glare he could muster at such an early hour. “Trust me, Roxas! You’ll love it!” Sora threw some clothes at his brother and left the room. 

Usually when Roxas decided to trust Sora, things never turned out right for him. The only bone Roxas had ever broken was because Sora told him it was a good idea to jump out of that tree. (Roxas was pretty sure he told that lizard to trust him before he put it in the microwave too.) 

Deciding that maybe this time would be different, he put on the gym clothes that were thrown at him and followed Sora out the door, hopping on one foot in attempt to pull on his sneakers. 

“Did that girl talk you into doing yoga, Sora? She might just ask you to paint her nails next too.” Roxas yawned. “No! Well, yes, Kairi did tell me to come, but that’s beside the point! Plenty of guys do yoga! Just you wait!” the smile Sora gave Roxas put him under the impression that he definitely knew something the blonde didn’t know. Which he did.

The sense of betrayal returned moments later when Roxas was sitting uncomfortably barefoot in a scorching room full of girls in colorful skin tight clothes on a sticky purple yoga mat. “I thought you said there would be other guys here!” He hissed at his brother, who sent him a shrug from next to the redheaded girl. “Just wait, you’ll be fine!” Sora attempted to reassure his twin unsuccessfully. Roxas sighed. 

Their instructor was five minutes late. He just wanted her to show up so he could make a fool of himself and then go home and back to sleep to forget any of this ever happened. “And why is it so hot in here?” The blonde was beginning to sweat and the class hadn’t even started yet. “This is hot yoga, Roxas!” The girl sitting next to Sora whispered. “It’s like regular yoga, but without air conditioning.” She explained. “Don’t you tell him anything?” She hit Sora lightly, making him smile.

Roxas wasn’t sure if he had the best luck or the worst luck in the entire galaxy when his instructor finally walked in. 

“Hey everyone, I’m Axel. Sorry I’m late; one of my meetings ran too long.” The redhead from yesterday strolled in, turning down the lights. 

While Axel made his barefooted way to the front of the room, Roxas couldn’t help but notice the incredibly tight pants that he was wearing, and a tight tank top to match. Yes, this class was going to be the end of Roxas, and once again, it was Sora’s fault. Roxas turned and glared at his twin who only wiggled his eyebrows back, and the blonde was glad the lights were dim to hide the blush that crept up on his face. 

Axel gave another brilliant smile as he reached the front of the room and sat down in some weird position Roxas couldn’t really see himself ever getting into. “Alright, we’ll start off easy to loosen your mind and body, and then work our way up.” He said. Maybe this won’t be as bad as Roxas originally thought. 

The first thing that told Roxas he was very wrong was that Axel had stripped himself of that tank top he was wearing. 

The second thing was Sora giggling uncontrollably next to him. In this hot room, Roxas felt like the lizard that was ceremoniously sacrificed to the microwave when they were young. 

The third thing was the sighs and moans that left the instructors mouth as he stretched. 

“Okay, lets start off with the Sukhasana pose.” Axel started and Roxas almost fainted from the way the name rolled off the instructor’s tongue. “If you can, go ahead and sit in your lotus position like I am, and if youre not there yet, then just sit half-lotus or crisscross applesauce.” 

Roxas looked over to Sora for guidance and folding his legs similarly, with one resting on top of the other. 

“Now, reach your arms up and clasp your fingers together above your head and reach for the ceiling.” Axel continued, doing just that. When he raised his arms, Axel’s eyes closed and his back arched just so, and Roxas almost had to physically slap himself to keep his brain on task. He did his best to only focus on the redhead’s face, because if he didn’t, Roxas knew he’d have an issue. 

After a few moments of soft breathing, the instructor opened his eyes with a grin and brought his hands slowly down to his lap. “Good job, guys. Alright guys, time to get on your hands and knees.” 

Roxas almost chocked, launching Sora and Kairi into fits of giggles. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice as they were getting into their next position. Roxas’ face turned scarlet and punched Sora in the arm before the two got into their pose. 

“This is called the table pose. Make sure to align your palms under your shoulders and your knees under your hips.” Axel demonstrated in the front of the room. “Try and lengthen your spine.” Roxas tried to imagine his spine lengthening, but felt just a tad silly. The silliness, however, went away as Axel did the next pose. 

“When I tell you, inhale and arch your back, reaching your tailbone to the sky, and remember to look up. Ready? Inhale.” When Axel arched his back and stuck his butt out, Roxas did everything but inhale, his breath getting caught in his throat. It was only when Sora reached over and smacked him did Roxas return to earth and arched his back as well.  
“Alright hold it for six breaths.” Axel said and Roxas’ brain began to work again as he counted his breaths. 

“Now, we’ll be doing Adho Mukha Svanasana. Or downward facing dog, for short.” The redhead straightened his back. “From here, tuck your toes under and lift your hips to the ceiling.” Axel let out a sigh as he demonstrated. From there, he stood up. “I’ll be walking around to make sure you’re all doing this right.” He grinned and started to make his way around the room. 

Roxas watched as Axel would occasionally praise a student who had done the pose well, or readjust the hips of others, pulling them back or forward. “Spread your fingers wide apart, with your middle finger facing forward and your hands shoulder width apart. Press your fingers and palms into the floor.” 

Roxas heart nearly stopped beating when Axel finally reached him. Axel studied the blonde’s form for a second before stepping behind him and placing his hands on the exposed skin where Roxas’ shirt rode up and pulled his hips back slightly, causing Roxas to feel a stretch in his back. “There you go.” He tapped the small of Roxas’ back lightly. “Lookin’ good.” Axel flashed a brilliant smile and a wink before moving on to the next student, and Roxas’s arms and legs nearly gave out. 

Axel took the class through the warrior poses and the sun salutation before class was finally over. “Alright.” He clapped his hands together. “You all did awesome today!” The instructor grinned and several girls giggled. “I’ll see you all next week.” With a wink, Axel walked over and turned the lights back up and wiped his face off with a towel as the air conditioning turned on. 

“You okay there Roxas?” Kairi laughed as Roxas flopped down on his mat from exhaustion. “Yeah, if you count not being able to move for the rest of my life okay.” Sora extended a hand and his twin helped him up. “Did you have fun? I knew you would.” Sora grinned and Roxas rolled his eyes. “Yeah whatever. Just don’t expect me to come back here next week.” “Aww, you’re not coming back?” Roxas didn’t notice Axel walk over until he spoke, putting an arm around Kairi. 

“Oh, I, uh-“ Roxas’ heart dropped when he saw the affectionate gesture. Were Axel and Kairi dating? He looked to Sora who didn’t seem to be put out at all by it. “Axel you’re pressuring him! And what did I tell you about touching me when you’re sweaty!” Kairi made a grossed out face and elbowed the taller redhead in the stomach, causing them both to laugh. “Aw calm down little sis, you’re sweaty too.” 

Roxas hoped his relief wasn’t too visible. They were siblings, of course.

“So, are you going to introduce me to your friends here, Kairi?” Axel smiled at Roxas. “Oh yes of course! Axel, this is Sora and Roxas, the twins I was telling you about.” She gestured to each of the boys. “Roxas, huh? A cute name for a cute face.” Axel winked and Roxas was glad he was already flushed from the workout because his face was fifty shades of red. “You did really well today, Roxas. If you ever want any private lessons, let me know.” Axel grinned one last time before ruffling Kairi’s hair, who let out a squeak and a slap of protest, and walking away. 

As soon as Axel was out of hearing reach, Roxas let out a long breath an Sora laughed. “So what was that about not coming back?” “If I die because of yoga, I will kill you.” Roxas sent a murderous glare to his brother and walked past him, leaving Sora and Kairi giggling. 

Yup, Roxas was really beginning to feel like a lizard in a microwave.


	2. If You Have Half a Brain

The next day was worse than Roxas could’ve expected. He knew he’d be sore, he had worked out muscles he didn’t even know he had, but he didn’t expect to be this sore. With a groan, he managed to slowly ease his legs off the side of the bed and stand up, shuffling his way to the kitchen.

“Are you as sore as I am?” Sora was already in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and munching on cereal. “I can’t friggin move.” Roxas flopped down onto one of the dining room chairs. “I told you this was a bad idea.” He folded his arms and rested his head on them.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Sora argued and limped his way to the sink to wash out the bowl. “Not that bad, huh?” Roxas said, looking over at his twin. “Okay, maybe I didn’t expect for it to be this bad, but it’s a good kind of sore, right? It makes you feel like you’ve accomplished something.” The brunet turned to look at Roxas. “Sora, that’s bullshit people tell themselves to get through the pain of working out. There’s no good kind of sore.” “Alright, you big pissbaby. Get ready or we’ll be late for class.” Sora shuffled off to their shared room with a wince.

With a groan, Roxas followed his brother into their room. He didn’t think about having to go to class today. In fact, the only thing on Roxas’ mind besides the soreness was a certain red haired yoga instructor.

A half hour and a lot of pain later, Roxas and Sora were on their way to class at the local university. “You know Riku’s not gonna let us hear the end of this, right?” Roxas looked at Sora. “Yeah I figured. Who knows, maybe we can get him to come to yoga with us next week?” Sora looked back at his twin who raised a blond eyebrow. There was a moment of silence before the two burst into laughter. “Yeah right. You have a better chance of passing this class then that.” Roxas chuckled. “Hey!” Sora elbowed his brother. “I’m not failing that bad!”

It was then that their childhood friend Riku caught up with them. “What’s with the limping guys? Did both of you manage to somehow get laid?” “Haha, very funny.” Roxas rolled his eyes. “Sora dragged me to yoga yesterday.” Riku almost stopped on the sidewalk. “You guys went to yoga?” “Hey, it was a class full of girls, why not?” Sora shrugged. “Except Roxas had eyes for the instructor.” Roxas turned and smacked his brother on the shoulder, causing Sora to yelp. “Ooooh, yoga instructor, eh Roxas? Was he cute?” Riku asked.

Roxas sighed, knowing that Riku would keep pestering until he got an answer out of him. “He was cute as hell. Red hair, green eyes.” “Well, you know what they say about yoga instructors.” Riku started. “They’re flexible, and that means crazy sex.” Roxas nearly tripped on his own feet as Sora and Riku laughed. “H-hey! I just met him yesterday!” “So? Don’t tell me you haven’t at least thought about all the crazy positions you could do him in.” Riku gave Roxas an accusing look.

Truth be told, Roxas hadn’t thought about it. But now that Riku brought it up, bendy sex with Axel was all he could think about for the rest of the day. If you’d ask him what they learned today, Roxas wouldn’t be able to tell you for his life.

The soreness wasn’t as bad the next day. It was Thursday, meaning Roxas and Sora didn’t have class that day, and Roxas got to sleep in.

At least he attempted to.

At a quarter to nine, Roxas was being jolted out of an ice cream filled dream by an excited Sora. “Roxas wake up! I have a surprise for you!” If he had the strength, Roxas would’ve shoved his brother off of the bed, but he didn’t think his sore muscles would be able to take it.

“What could possibly be so important that you have to wake me up at this ungodly hour?” Roxas sent a death glare to the other boy. Surprises were never a good thing with Sora. Many times as a kid, Sora had blindfolded Roxas and promised to take him to a surprise, which happened to be getting pushed into a trashcan, their pool, a bush, anything that Sora felt like that particular day. So, Roxas was weary.

“We’re going to the gym again!” Sora said with excitement that went straight through Roxas’ head. “Oh, fuck no.” Roxas tried to turn over but Sora grabbed the covers off of him and walked away with them. “Just trust me on this one!” He called.

Roxas did his best to go back to bed, but it was a futile effort without his blankets. So, with what felt like weights in his feet, Roxas got up and walked out of the room.

“Don’t worry, there’s not anymore yoga till next week.” Sora said, still holding Roxas’ blankets. “That doesn’t make me want to go to the gym anymore.” Roxas narrowed his eyes.  “I was gonna wait till we got there to tell you, but I bought you training sessions with Axel!” Sora said, balling the blanket up and throwing it at his twin.

“You did WHAT?!” Roxas shouted, letting the blanket hit his face and fall to the floor. “Signed you up to private lessons.” Sora said again nonchalantly. “And your first one starts in about five minutes."

Roxas was ready in two.

Even though Roxas was secretly looking forward to getting some private lessons from Axel, he still hit Sora every chance he got as they walked to the gym.

Once inside, Sora approached the front desk, expecting to be greeted cheerily by Namine, but instead was glared at by a man with blue hair that neither Sora nor Roxas had ever seen before. “Welcome to Fitness 13, can I help you?” The man said in a deadpan voice. “Uh, yeah, this is Roxas,” Sora pushed his twin in front of him. “and he has a training session with Axel for nine o’clock?” After typing something up in his computer, the trainer turned back to the pair and nodded. “Axel should be in the yoga and palates room.” The boys mumbled a quick thanks and began to walk back that way.

Sora patted Roxas on the back once they got to the weight lifting part of the gym, seeing Kairi. “Go get him, tiger.” And ran off snickering before Roxas had a chance to hit him.

Taking a deep sigh, Roxas walked up to the yoga room and looked inside. The lights were dimmed, but not quite as dark as the other day for the class. He walked in quietly to find Axel in what looked like a back bend, but he had one leg raised in the air. Riku was right; there were many things that Roxas could imagine doing to Axel with that flexibility. Maybe Roxas could fuck him in that same exact position, that one leg hooked over Roxas’ shoulder…

“See something you like?”

Roxas’ thoughts were cut off and he flushed bright red as he realized he’d been caught staring. “Uh, hi.” Roxas managed to get out. Axel laughed and kicked off the ground, going into a handstand before popping back up onto his feet. “Am I going to be able to do that after these sessions?” Roxas smiled. “It’ll take a lot more than a couple lessons to be able to do that, but we can try.” Axel flashed Roxas a brilliant smile that could probably power a whole city.

“I at least wanna be able to do that first thing.” Roxas crossed his arms. “The bridge? That is definitely a more realistic goal. But first, we gotta stretch you out or you’ll pull a muscle.” Axel grabbed Roxas’ hand and led him farther into the large room, and let go once they were closer to the mirror in the front.

“Okay, just watch what I do in the mirror and copy me as best you can.” Axel explained and met Roxas’ eyes in the mirror, who nodded. “Okay, we’re gonna start with rolling your neck.” Axel hung his head and rolled it clock wise, and Roxas followed.

Ten minutes later, Roxas felt a lot less sore then when he showed up.

“Okay, now that we’re done stretching, we can start you working on that backbend. Lay down on the floor.” Axel put his hands on his hips with a smile, and Roxas did what he was told. “Now bend your knees and spread your legs.” Axel instructed and chuckled at the light blush that crept up on Roxas’ cheekbones. “Now put your hands behind your head and lift up.” Axel helped Roxas position his hands right, and then Roxas pushed up off the ground slowly. “There you go!” Axel said excitedly and Roxas smiled widely at Axel.

After a couple of seconds, Roxas’ smile faded. “Uh… I don’t know how to get back on the floor.” “Oh, right.” Axel walked over and put both hands under Roxas’ arched back. “I won’t let you fall. Just let go slowly.” Roxas fought back the urge to jump at Axel’s hands on his back, and did as instructed. With the help of Axel’s strong grip, Roxas was once again on his back.

“That was a pretty good bridge for your first time.” Axel praised and held out a hand, which Roxas took happily and Axel helped him up. “Think you can do it from standing up?” Axel put his hands back on his hips. “What do you mean?” Roxas asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Like this.” Axel said and bent backwards into the position Roxas was just in. Axel’s shirt slid up giving Roxas just a little sneak peek of the abs hidden underneath. It was very difficult, but Roxas managed to tear his eyes away from the exposed skin and back to Axel’s entire form, who effortlessly straightened back up.

“So what do you think?” Axel grinned. “Uh, y-you looked really good.” Roxas stammered out and immediately wanted to punch himself in the face. Who says that? “Thanks,” Axel laughed. “but I meant do you think you can do that? I’ll spot you of course.” “I’ll give it a try.” Roxas said, willing his scarlet face to return to its original color.

“Okay, I’m going to put my hands on your lower back and I want you to hold out your arms behind you and bend back just like I did. Got it memorized?” Axel tapped his temple and Roxas nodded. “I think I got it.”

Axel gently put his hands on the small of Roxas’ back. “Raise your arms in the air.” He instructed and Roxas lifted his arms. “Good, now bend back.” The blond hesitated for a moment before bending backwards. Axel’s hands supported him all the way down and in a couple seconds, Roxas was in a backbend, Axel’s hands still supporting him.

“You did it!” Axel praised with a smile. “Alright, I’m gonna let go now, okay?” Axel said and waited for Roxas to nod before slowly taking his hands off. As soon as Axel’s hands left his skin, Roxas collapsed and landed right on his back, getting the air knocked out of him.

“Shit! Roxas are you okay?” Axel got down next to him and looked him in the eyes. Roxas let out a groan but nodded slowly. He really was fine, just startled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let go of you. It was only your second time.” Axel apologized, and Roxas sit up. “No, its fine, really. I’m okay.” The blond offered a reassuring smile. “Phew. If you say so.” Axel looked relieved. “I think we’re done for today.” He chuckled. “It’s my lunch break soon, how about I buy you food to make up for it?” “You really don’t have to…” Roxas trailed off. “Nah, I insist. I’ll take you out.” The redhead just smiled at him. “Okay.” Roxas returned the smile and Axel helped him up, his hand lingering on Roxas arm for just a second too long.

Together they walked to the front, not before getting a thumbs up from Kairi and Sora, of course. Roxas promptly flipped them off. “What’re we gonna do with those two?” Axel laughed, hands in his pockets. “Send them somewhere far far away.” Roxas sighed.

“Shit, it’s raining.” Axel stated as they got close to the door. “Did you drive here?” He turned to Roxas, who shook his head. “Me and Sora live close by, so we walked." “Dammit. Me and Kairi walked too.” Axel looked back out the window. “Do you mind getting a little wet? There’s a salad place just down the street.” “I don’t mind at all. I like getting caught in the rain.” Roxas said and Axel smiled. “Me too.”   “But can we go somewhere else? I’m not much into health food.” Roxas asked. “Thank god. Me neither. There’s a bar called O’Malley’s just down the other way, we can go there.” Axel looked relieved and Roxas laughed. “Sounds perfect.”

With a smile, Roxas took Axel’s hand and led them out of the gym and together they ran in the rain to the bar down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I promise updates will be quicker then this past one~  
> back bends are a lot harder then they look and i ended up in a similar situation as Roxas when i did my first one, except i landed flat on my head  
> it wasnt fun  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Through All This Red Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is devious and tortures poor Roxas in the restaurant~

Roxas was amazed that he and Axel both reached the bar without tripping over each other in the rain. It was only a short run, but with his luck, the blond was sure he’d end up with a broken ankle or something. Luckily Axel had the kind of natural grace that you can only be born with, and that balanced out Roxas’ awkward movements. The two were laughing when they entered the door, shaking off excess water. 

“Ever heard of an umbrella? You two’ll get water all over my bar!” A stern voice ceased their laughter. 

“Sorry, Cid. We’ll be more careful next time.” Axel replied with a grin that showed no remorse at all. 

“Uh-huh. You’re lucky you’re a friend or I might’ve kicked you out, kid.” The owner of the bar, Cid, walked over and clapped Axel on the back. “At least shake off before coming in next time.” He shook his head. “Who’s your friend?”

“Yessir!” Axel gave a two fingered salute. “This is Roxas. He’s getting private yoga lessons.” 

Cid extended his hand. “I should’ve known you were the famous Roxas, Kairi never shuts up about you and your brother.” 

Roxas chuckled and shook the hand presented to him. “All good things, I hope.” 

Cid let go of Roxas’ hand and grabbed two menus. “Alright, follow me; I’ll get you a table. Try not to drip everywhere.” The owner led the boys through the restaurant. Axel took Roxas’ hand and followed Cid who stopped at a table with two chairs. 

“Alright kids, Aerith will be with you in a couple minutes.” Cid set the menus on the table and walked away. 

Axel and Roxas sat down across from each other and Roxas picked up the menu, looking it over. Really and truly, the blond was hiding his blushing face from Axel’s view; he hadn’t expected the redhead to take his hand. 

A couple minutes later (when his face returned to a normal color) Roxas put down his menu, having decided what he wanted. 

“So what’re you gonna get?” Axel asked, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his open hand. “You should try one of their cheeseburgers; Cid makes the best in the whole town.” 

“You know, I just might do that.” Roxas smiled. 

Just then a young girl approached their table. “Hey Axel! Welcome back.” She placed a perfectly manicured hand on Axel’s shoulder. “Who’s this?” 

“Aerith, this is Roxas. He just started to take my yoga class.” Axel smiled and gestured to the blond in question. 

“Hello, Roxas. Welcome to O’Mallys. What can I get you to drink?” The brunette smiled at Roxas. 

“Nice to meet you.” Roxas put on a smile, but the hand on Axel’s shoulder bothered him, just a little. He knew it was a dumb thing to be upset about, but it seemed like the two had some history behind them, something that Roxas wished he had too. “I’ll just have a glass of water.” 

“No problem.” Aerith turned back to Axel. “And how about you?” 

“I’ll have whatever you have on tap today.” Axel gave a bright smile that made Roxas’ insides melt. 

“Drinking already? Its barely afternoon!” Aerith laughed and patted Axel’s shoulder. 

“Its five o’clock somewhere. Right, Rox?” The redhead winked at Roxas, causing the blush to creep back up on his face. 

“Yup.” 

With one last smile and a promise to return quickly, Aerith left to go get their drinks. 

“Do you come here often? It seems like the people here know you really well.” Roxas asked, genuinely curious. 

“Yeah, Cid used to babysit me and Kairi when we were kids. He’s like an uncle to us. He used to bring the two of us here during the day when our parents were at work and we’d run around while he served costumers.” Axel smiled at the fond memory. “He took in Aerith after her parents died and the three of us were practically inseparable.” 

“Wow.” Roxas said for lack of better words. He began to feel silly for being upset at Aerith’s hand on Axel’s shoulder, it seemed like they were just really close friends, is all. “Me and Sora have this friend, Riku, who we’re really close to like that. We used to beat the shit out of each other when we were younger.” Roxas laughed. “But it was always a good time.” 

“If I ever tried to beat up Kairi or Aerith I’d get my ass handed to me.” Axel chuckled. 

“You’re right on that one.” Aerith came back and placed the drinks on the table in front of their respective owners. “Kairi teaches the kick boxing class at Fitness 13.”  
Roxas laughed. “I wonder if Sora knows that.” 

“Wonder if I know what?” 

Roxas turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “What’re you doing here?” 

Sora pushed the table closest to them together and plopped down in the chair next to his brother. “Just thought we’d get something to eat after our workout.”  
“You call that a workout? I could lift more than what you did!” Kairi sat down across from Sora, next to her own brother, who greeted her with a smile. 

“It’s an off day!” Sora countered with a pout. 

“Every day is an off day with you.” Roxas said and took a sip of his water, earning a smack to the arm from Sora. 

“What can I get you two to drink?” Aerith moved to the other side of the table. 

“I’ll have water please.” Sora asked. “And one of those bacon burgers.” 

Aerith took out a pen and pad and wrote down Sora’s order. “Coming right up. How about you, Kairi?” 

“I’ll just have some mac n cheese.” Kairi smiled. “And whatever you have on tap.” 

“Don’t even think about it.” Axel gave Kairi a stern look. “Not for another year.” 

“You make it sound like I’d actually give her a drink, Axel.” Aerith sent him an accusing look. 

“Hey, we both know how manipulative she is.” Axel raised his hands in defense, causing both girls to laugh. 

“Alright, I’ll just have water too, then.” Kairi surrendered. 

“And get us two cheeseburgers, please.” Axel smiled from his and Roxas’ end of the table. 

Aerith scribbled on her notepad for a couple of seconds and then looked up. “Coming up right away.” 

“So Axel, have you invited Roxas to the thing yet?” Kairi asked once Aerith walked away. 

“I was getting to that when you two showed up.” Axel nodded to Sora. 

“What’s the thing?” Both Sora and Roxas asked at the same time. 

“It’s not even that big a deal, really.” Axel rubbed the back of his neck. “Me, Kai and a couple of our friends go to a club in the next town over every Friday night and you two are welcome to come with us.” He explained and took a sip of his drink. 

“Clubs aren’t really-“ Roxas started but was immediately cut off by Sora. 

“We’ll be there for sure!” Sora interjected, and this time it was Roxas’ turn to smack his brother. He was about to verbally protest but the smile that appeared on Axel’s face halted the words before they came out. 

Roxas wasn’t a go-to-the-club kinda person. He was more of a stay-at-home-and-play-video-games kinda kid. Sora, on the other hand, loved going out and making the most of himself. Roxas never really understood the reasoning behind it, but he realized he was going to find out very soon. 

Soon enough Aerith came back with the food and drinks. She laid out everything out and wished everyone a good eating before walking away again. 

“Damn, this is good!” The burger was much better then Roxas had anticipated. 

“Told ya. Cid makes the best burgers.” Axel replied and began to eat his own cheeseburger. 

“And this is the best bacon burger I’ve ever had!” Sora exclaimed around a mouth of burger. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth open!” Kairi scolded Sora with an equally full mouth. 

Roxas spent the next couple minutes eating in silence, thinking about going to the club with Axel. He really didn’t even know what people do at clubs. Do they dance? Roxas sure as hell didn’t know how to dance. Weren’t there drugs at clubs? Was Axel the kind to do drugs? There’s no way, Roxas thought. But what if- 

Roxas nearly spit out the bite of food he had in his mouth when he felt a bare foot creep up his leg. He looked up at Axel, expecting him to be smirking at him or something, but no, if Roxas didn’t know any different, he’d think that the redhead was genuinely enthralled at whatever Kairi was talking about. 

“And then he dropped the weight, nearly on my foot!” Kairi exclaimed. 

“It was nowhere near your foot!” Roxas heard Sora trying to defend whatever remained of his dignity. 

Roxas continued to eat and did he best to pay attention to the conversation, but it was getting increasingly difficult, as Axel’s foot crept up his calf and was now nudging his inner thigh. He really couldn’t tell you what Kairi and Sora were bickering about, if you asked him. And Roxas was willing to bet Axel wasn’t actually paying attention either, at least that’s what the foot making small circles on his thigh was suggesting. 

It was when the bare foot nudged home that Roxas made an audible noise. The touch was just brief and teasing, and luckily enough the little noise Roxas made was muffled by Kairi laughing. 

“You really think you can bench more than me?” She was looking at Sora was comical disbelief. 

“Well, duh! Of course I can!” Sora crossed his arms. 

Roxas would’ve laughed at the look on Kairi’s face if it weren’t for a certain redhead’s foot slowly stroking the growing bulge between his legs. 

Said redhead finally looked Roxas’ way and gave him a look that said ‘Say no and I’ll stop.’ 

At that was when Roxas should’ve said no, when he should’ve gotten up and gone to the restroom to fix his problem, but of course, he did neither of those things. In fact, Roxas did the opposite and simply succumbed to the wonderful feeling of Axel’s foot teasingly rubbing his cock through his gym shorts. 

Roxas knew his face had to be a similar shade of Axel and Kairi’s hair, and he knew his breathing must be irregular but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He couldn’t even bring himself to care about the half eaten cheeseburger on his plate. What did bother Roxas was the fact that Axel seemed completely composed, as if he weren’t feeling up the blond with his foot under the table. Although one nudge in the right place had Roxas not caring at all. He was getting dangerously close to the edge far too quickly for his liking, and if Axel didn’t stop soon, there would definitely be a problem. 

But, luckily (or not) for Roxas, Axel pulled his foot away with a wink. “Well, its nearing the end of my lunch break. And Kairi, don’t you have a class to teach soon?”  
“Aww, you’re right.” Kairi sighed after checking her watch. 

“We should go home and work on that project, Rox.” Sora turned to his brother. “You okay there? You look pretty flushed.” He asked with a concerned face. 

“Yeah, I, uh, have to use the bathroom!” Roxas exclaimed a little too loud and ran towards the back of the bar before anyone could notice what had happened. 

The blond was very happy no one was in the men’s room when he pushed his way in. He knew he wouldn’t last long, only thinking of what just happened had him nearly coming in his pants. Once Roxas was in a stall, it only took a couple flicks of his wrist for him to be sent over the edge of orgasm. 

After catching his breath, Roxas flushed, washed and dried his hands before walking out of the stall.

“Having fun?” 

And straight into Axel. 

Roxas couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah.” 

“Good, because there’s more where that came from.” The redhead took Roxas’ hand into his own. 

Roxas felt his face redden when Axel bent down, getting so close that he could feel the other’s breath on his lips. 

“But you’re going to have to come to the club with me first.” Axel let their lips barely brush before pulling back, a bright smile on his face. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Roxas breathed and let Axel lead him out of the bathroom and back to the others, who were waiting just outside of the restaurant. 

“Don’t worry about paying, Cid’ll just put it on our tabs.” Kairi explained before Sora had a chance to offer her money. “So we’ll see you guys tomorrow?” She looked at the twins expectantly. 

“Yup! We’ll be there.” Sora patted Roxas on the shoulder. “Both of us.” 

“Perfect. We’ll pick you up at 8.” Axel and Kairi gave identical smiles. 

Sora and Roxas said their goodbyes, Sora making sure to kiss Kairi on the cheek before walking away. Following his brother’s example, Roxas tugged Axel down by the hand and kissed him on the cheek before whispering a quick goodbye and walked after Sora. 

As soon as the brothers were out of ear shot, Kairi slapped Axel on the shoulder. “I know exactly what you were doing!” She said disapprovingly, but Axel only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter! Life got really tough there for a little while but everything back to normal again! I promise i'll make it up to you all with some nice ol smut in the next chapter~! Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, it means so much to me~


	4. Making Love at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back!!!  
> This is my first time ever writing smut on my own, so im sorry if its awful!

Roxas was ready by four. 

“Sora! You better be ready for them when they get here.” Roxas stood in the door way of their shared bedroom, glaring daggers at his twin, who was currently sitting on the floor in his underwear playing video games. 

“Roxas, don’t get your panties in a bundle. It’s only four. I’ll get ready in about three and a half hours.” Sora didn’t lift his gaze from the tv. 

“Alright, alright. Move your butt; I’ll kick your ass in this game while we wait.” Roxas plopped down next to his brother and grabbed a controller. 

~

“Can’t you even let me win once?” 

“Shut your sorry mouth.” 

Axel and Kairi were both sitting on the floor in their underwear playing Super Smash Brothers. 

“Okay, but metaknight is banned.” Axel said sternly. “I’m your older brother and I make the rules.” 

“Fine!” Kairi said with determination. “I’ll kick your ass with Luigi if I have to!” 

Axel rolled his eyes and picked Marth. “You could kick my ass with each and every character.” 

“Love you too bro.” Kairi smiled and proceeded to definitely kick Axel’s ass once again. 

~

“Okay, it’s time to get ready Sora. I mean it.” Roxas said at around 7. 

“Just one more round!” Sora exclaimed, unable to admit defeat. 

“No! You always take a half hour in the shower and I’m not letting you show up to our double date all gross from sitting in your underwear all day! I’m pretty sure you have a collection of Doritos in your hair.” Roxas got up and offered his hand to his twin. 

“I’m saving them for later.” Sora grabbed Roxas’ hand and laughed at the disgusted face he wore. 

Using Sora’s hand as leverage, Roxas swung him into the bathroom that was connected to their shared room and swiftly shut the door behind him. “I’m not letting you out until you are squeaky clean. Think of what our dads would say!” 

“Ugh, fine.” Sora grunted and got into the shower, turning it to full blast. 

Leon and Cloud had adopted the twins when they were just babies, and housed them (and occasionally Riku) up until they were eighteen, and ready to leave the nest. With manly tears that Leon will forever deny, the twins headed off to college, their dads paying for an apartment close by the school and definitely close by home.   
The boys ended up wearing matching closed for the night, similar styles and cuts but different colors, as they mostly did. After a fight or two over what to wear, they ended up with black jeans and different colored shirts; Sora’s being red, and Roxas’ being blue. 

~

“Kai it’s seven. Get up and get dressed.” Axel called from his bathroom, trying to pick out clothes to wear. 

After twenty minutes of trying to decide, Axel settled on tight black jeans with a gray button up shirt and a black vest. 

Kairi took about five minutes to pick out a short red dress and some boots to match. She always beat her brother out the door, not really caring what she wore as long as she could move in it. 

“At least try to brush your hair.” Axel tossed his hair brush at his sister, who swiftly caught it. 

Kairi rolled her eyes but ran a brush through her hair, which she thought looked fine. “Alright I’m pretty sure we’re both lookin’ good.” She said and struck pose. 

Axel, who had just finished his hair, looked to his sister. “I think so too.” 

“Damn, Ax. You look good! Roxas won’t be able to keep his hands off of you!” Kairi laughed and put her hands on her hips. 

“That may or may not be the point of the night.” Axel grinned. “Sora, however, better keep his hands off of you.” 

“So you’re allowed to get laid and I’m not?” Kairi crossed her arms.

“Absolutely not!” Axel said nonchalantly. Ever since their parents died, Axel took it upon himself to be Kairi’s supervisor, even though Cid always had a close eye on the siblings and Aerith, never letting them get into too much trouble. 

Kairi dismissed Axel’s response, she knew he wouldn’t mind if she also got some action tonight. After all, Sora is a nice guy. 

Axel walked past his sister and patted her head before grabbing his keys off of their counter and headed out the door, Kairi right behind him. The two walked toward their shared car, a beat up silver 2001 Saturn. 

Doors were opened and closed and soon Axel was sitting behind the wheel, keys starting up the car. 

“Wait a minute.” Axel said, putting his hands on the wheel. 

“What?” Kairi paused after she buckled herself in. “What’s wrong?”

“Do we even know where the twins live?” 

“Uhhh…” Kairi paused. “I never actually asked Sora about his address. Let me text him.” She said and pulled out her phone. 

“You have his number?” Axel raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his sister. 

“Yeah.” Kairi said as though it was the obvious thing in the world. “You didn’t get Roxas’ number?” 

“No.” Axel mumbled. It wasn’t fair that his little sister was getting more game then he was. 

“Okay, I got the address. Lets go.” 

~

“Hey, I got a text from Kairi.” Sora said as both he and Roxas put on their shoes. 

“Is everything alright? Did they cancel?”Roxas said half hopefully. He wanted to see Axel and Kairi of course, but he was nervous as hell. 

“Nope. They just didn’t have our address.” Sora quickly typed something in his phone and tucked it in his pocket, standing up. “Kairi said they don’t live too far away from us so they should be here soon. Are you ready for this, Rox? There’s still time to back out.” 

“No, I’m good. I can do this.” If it was one thing Roxas was thankful for, it was his twin. Yeah, they fought a lot and Sora was more obnoxious then most people but he never put Roxas in danger or made him do anything he wasn’t completely against doing. All in all, Sora was a good twin. Mostly. 

“Axel never asked me for my number.” Roxas stood up and crossed his arms. 

“Maybe he forgot? It’s not that big of a deal, drama queen.” Sora tapped Roxas on the back. 

“I’m not a-“ Roxas was cut off by the doorbell. 

“That’s them!” Sora said excitedly and bounced towards the boy’s front door. 

Roxas sighed and followed his brother to the door. 

“Hey guys!” Kairi waved happily, hugging both twins. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah!”Sora smiled and was tugged by his hand to Axel and Kairi’s car. 

“Hey Rox!” Axel said from the driver’s seat. “You get the honor of riding shotgun in my beautiful car.” 

Roxas smiled and climbed into the passenger’s side of the car. “Hey Axel.” Roxas smiled and put on his seat belt. “What’s up?”

“Not much, just takin some cute people to a club.” Axel smiled as he backed out of the twins’ driveway. 

“Aww thanks, bro! Always so nice.” Kairi pat Axel’s head. 

“I wasn’t talkin ‘bout you, sis.” Axel smirked as he put the car in drive and took off, driving straight even through Kairi hitting him. 

The drive was filled with Sora and Kairi bickering over one thing or another, but it was never too serious, the car would fill with laughter after one of them finished talking. 

“Someone put on music before I go insane listening to you guys.” Sora crossed his arms as the other laughed at something dumb he had said. 

At the stoplight, Axel plugged his phone in and shuffled his music. 

“Oh, come on, bro! Not your music!” Kairi whined, trying to get to the AUX cord. 

“Driver picks the music, driver’s little sister shuts her cakehole.” Axel said as the light turned green. 

“I don’t think that’s how that saying goes.” Roxas laughed. 

“That’s how it goes in my car.” Axel smiled, beginning to love the sound of Roxas’ laugh. 

Soon enough, the four arrived at the club and climbed out of the car. 

“Thank god that’s over.” Kairi stretched as she got out of the car. “Axel’s music is gonna make me grow grey hair, I just know it. Come on, let’s go!” Kairi took Sora’s hand and walked towards the entrance. 

Axel looked down at Roxas, who shrugged. “I didn’t think it was that bad.” 

“Thanks, Rox.” Axel smiled and grabbed Roxas’ hand and followed his sister. 

Roxas grinned from ear to ear and Axel’s heart melted just a little. Roxas couldn’t help but smile. Axel was holding his hand, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, like they were supposed to be together. Maybe this night won’t be as bad as he thought. 

They walked up to the door where Kairi was already talking to the bouncer. He was a big guy with more facial hair then Roxas definitely deemed necessary. From what Roxas heard, he was a man of little words. 

“Thanks Xaldin!” Kairi said and pulled Sora into the club, Axel and Roxas quickly following behind, Axel sending a salute to the guy Roxas now knew as ‘Xaldin’. 

Roxas had never been to a club, but this was exactly what he imagined one would be like, but a lot cleaner. The music was loud, and the people were glowing brighter then the lights. There was a bar to the left, where some people sat, no doubt talking to the bartender about their troubles. 

The bartender was a man with long black and grey hair, pulled back in a pony tail. He also, Roxas noticed quite interested, had an eye patch. Roxas thought he looked familiar, but couldn’t remember where he’d seen this guy before. 

“That’s Xigbar.” Axel said, leaning down to Roxas’ ear. “He’s a trainer at the gym, he runs the boot camp classes.” 

“I was just wondering if I had seen him before.” Roxas nodded. “What happened with his eye?”

“It’s a different story every time someone asks. We’re not sure which one is the real reason it happened.” Axel straightened back up. “He told me he was a drug dealer or something like that. I personally think it was our manager, Saix. He’s scary when you piss him off. But Namine disagrees; he told her it was a fishing accident.” 

“That’s interesting.” Roxas looked away from the bar and back at Axel. “I wonder what really happened.” 

“Well, he’s bound to have told someone the real reason, we just gotta figure out who it was. Maybe it’ll be you.” Axel grinned. 

“Uh, I’m good.” Roxas really didn’t want to get on this guy’s bad side. What if he was a drug dealer?

“Alright, maybe later.” Axel looked around. “Wanna dance?” 

“Dancing really isn’t my thing.” Roxas said, or rather, tried to. Axel had taken his hand and dragged him towards the giant mass of moving bodies. Somewhere in the distance Roxas thought he saw Sora dancing with Kairi. At least he was having fun. Roxas did not like to dance. At all. 

“It’ll be fun!” Axel called over his shoulder. “You’re with me, remember?” 

Roxas smiled. He appreciated Axel’s efforts to help him have a good time. 

Axel used his tall frame to wriggle them into the crowd, and then turned around once they were sufficiently surrounded by jumping, laughing people. The atmosphere was pretty great, Roxas thought to himself. 

“Alright,” Axel shouted. “All you gotta do is just move your body to the beat!” 

Roxas nodded, deciding he would just follow Axel’s lead. Axel started moving his body to the beat of the music, and Roxas attempted to do the same.   
Roxas was just beginning to feel really dumb when Axel started to really dance. 

It seemed like Axel was somehow part of the music, like his whole body was connected with the melody. His arms, legs, hips… everything was in tune with the music and Roxas couldn’t look away. It was almost as if Roxas was getting his own private show, he forgot about the moving bodies around him and just focused on the man in front of him. 

Axel grabbed Roxas out of his daze by pulling him against his body, putting his hands on Roxas’ hips. 

“Don’t just stare, dance with me!” Axel shouted and once again began to move. 

It was easier for Roxas to get the hang of dancing when Axel was guiding him by the hips. Roxas put his arms around Axel’s neck and did his best to sway and move in sync with Axel’s body. 

Then, the song changed and Axel really began to rock Roxas’ world. 

“Turn around.” Axel said to Roxas, who did what he was told. Axel put his hands on Roxas’ hips and began to sway his own once again. 

Roxas had seen other couples in the crowd dancing like this, and he figured out what to do pretty quickly, especially with Axel guiding his movements. Roxas gathered up all his courage and leaned into Axel’s touch and rocked his hips back. He heard Axel’s breath hitch and that’s when he knew he had done something right. 

“So, you wanna dance like that, huh?” Axel whispered into Roxas’ ear, sending chills down his body. Axel matched Roxas’ movements by rocking his hips forward, and soon they were grinding against each other, Axels hands moving up and down Roxas’ body. 

Roxas would’ve been mortified at the way he was dancing in public if he wasn’t so focused on Axel’s hands on his body. He’ll save the feeling of embarrassment for tomorrow.  
“I gotta hand it to you, Roxas.” The way Axel said his name in his ear made Roxas shiver. “You’re catching on pretty well.” 

“It seems you’re a natural.” Roxas filled with pride at Axel’s praise, even though his face went pink. 

“I come here every week, remember? But you’re making this week the best of them all.” Axel smirked against Roxas’ ear and bit at the lobe. 

Roxas covered his mouth with one of his hands. His ears were always a sensitive spot for him, but he never knew just how sensitive they were until Axel had crawled his way into his life. 

“Come with me.” Axel whispered into Roxas’ ear before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd. Roxas almost got lost a couple times, his hand slipping from Axel’s, but they made their way through and onto the other side in no time. 

Axel led Roxas to what looked like the bathroom, swung open the door and promptly pulled Roxas inside. As soon as they were inside the bathroom, -which was a lot cleaner then Roxas would’ve thought- Axel had him trapped against the wall, and looked down at him, as if asking for permission. 

Instead of replying verbally, Roxas grabbed Axel’s collar and brought him down to his level and kissed him. Their first kiss was clumsy, and there was a lot of teeth clanking against each other. It was only when Roxas’ lunged asked for air did he pull away reluctantly. 

“Is that enough answer for you?” Roxas said, taking this opportunity to smirk at Axel, instead of having it the other way around. 

Axel laughed. “Yeah it is.” He pulled out of Roxas’ grip and tugged him into the nearest bathroom stall, closing and locking the door. “Just in case anyone comes in.” Axel explained at Roxas’ curious look. 

Before Roxas’ brain could register what was happening, Axel was on his knees and swiftly working at his zipper. 

“W-what are you doing?” Roxas asked, looking down. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Axel pulled Roxas’ jeans down to his ankles and began to mouth at Roxas’ covered erection through his briefs. 

“A-ah!” Roxas cried out and tangled one hand into Axel’s hair, tugging on it. 

Axel smiled at the reaction he was getting and continued to lick and suck at Roxas’ briefs. 

“Axel… I-I cant…” Roxas was embarrassed that he was getting to the edge so fast, but he’d never had someone do this to him before, and the sight of Axel on his knees was better then he could’ve ever dreamed. 

Immediately Axel pulled away and Roxas whined at the loss of his mouth. Axel tugged on Roxas’ underwear, and with a flushed face, Roxas helped him shimmy his briefs down to wear his jeans were, freeing his cock. 

Roxas hissed at the cold air, but didn’t have time to complain, Axel took him all the way into his mouth with one movement. 

“Axel!” Roxas shouted and banged his head back against the wall of the bathroom stall. 

Axel hummed, sending vibrations up Roxas’ cock and through his body. He bobbed his head back up, dragging his tongue along the underside as he went up. “Yes?” 

“G-give me some warning next time!” Roxas barely able to get out. 

“Aww, it’s no fun that way.” Axel said and took Roxas’ cock in his hand, giving it a few good pumps. “Besides, it draws the best noises out of you.” The redhead grinned and took the tip into his mouth, giving it a good suck. He dipped his tongue into the slit, and once again Roxas cried out. 

All the warning Roxas gave before he came was a harsh tug at Axel’s hair. Axel swallowed everything Roxas had to give him and pulled back, grinning. He helped Roxas put his clothes back in order and stood up, cupping Roxas’ head in his hands and kissing him once again. 

This kiss was a bit more organized, their lips moving in sync. 

“Alright.” Axel pulled away. “Wanna head back to my place?” 

Roxas nodded, still a little out of breath. “What about Kairi and Sora?” 

“Kairi will bring Sora back to your house, don’t worry. I worked this out with her beforehand.” Axel took Roxas’ hand and led him out of the bathroom. “I gave her the keys to the Saturn so we’ll have to take a cab.” 

Roxas nodded, amazed at how thought out the night was. He held onto Axel’s hand tightly as he was led through the club and out into the night air. 

Axel quickly called for a cab, and in less than twenty minutes, Roxas was being pushed against a rough surface once again, this time it being the back of Kairi and Axel’s front door. Axel captured his mouth once again, licking at his lips. Roxas opened his mouth in invitation and Axel’s tongue slipped in, exploring every inch of Roxas’ mouth. 

Roxas moaned as Axel sucked on his tongue, feeling a hand creeping up under his shirt. He pulled away just long enough for him and Axel to rip off their shirts before diving back into the kiss. Axel pulled Roxas towards his room, fumbling around due to his efforts to not break the kiss. 

Once they got into Axel’s room, it was Roxas’ turn to take control. Somehow he managed to push Axel on the bed, earning a surprised yet impressed look. Axel propped himself up on his elbows as Roxas climbed on top of him. 

“I like you on the bottom.” Roxas said as he looked down at Axel, who was smiling up at him. 

“Do you now? I didn’t take you for a top kinda guy.” 

“The more you know.” Where all this confidence come from? Roxas would never know. 

“I think we’re wearing far too much clothing.” Axel said and reached for Roxas’ zipper once again and undid his pants. 

Roxas got up and took the rest of his clothes off, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

Axel got up and did the same, first shimmying out of his pants and then finally out of his briefs. Roxas took a minute to admire Axel’s body. All that yoga he did really paid off. All Roxas wanted to do was explore Axel’s body; with his fingers and his mouth. 

So that’s exactly what Roxas did. 

Roxas put his hands on Axel’s chest and guided him to the bed once again, having him lay on his back. Roxas straddled him, moving his hands from Axel’s chest to his neck and back down again. 

“You just gonna stare or are you gonna do something about it?” Axel raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“I just want to memorize your body.” Roxas said softly, running his hands down Axel’s sides. “But if you want me to go faster, I can.” He leaned down and captured Axel’s lips.

Axel smiled against Roxas’ mouth and bit his lower lip. The groan he received only made him smile wider. For awhile all that was heard in the room were sounds of smacking lips and noises of pleasure. 

Roxas opened his eyes just a tad, and the sight of Axel with his eyes closed and his cheeks pink, red hair around him like some weird red sunset make his heart skip a beat. It also made him want to completely wreck the man underneath him. 

A line of spit connected the two for a moment when they parted. Roxas moved to kissing down Axel’s jaw and latched his lips onto Axel’s neck, sucking and biting his way down. There were bound to be marks there tomorrow, but they would burn that bridge when they got there. 

Axel was making little moans and whines as Roxas worked at his neck, and Roxas mentally tucked those noises away for a rainy day. 

Before Roxas could enjoy himself further, he was suddenly on his back, Axel hovering over him. 

“Did you really think I was gonna let you top tonight?” 

Roxas gulped. This wasn’t going according to plan, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. 

“You’re so cute when you’re caught off guard.” Axel smiled and pushed Roxas’ hair off his forehead. “I can’t wait to see what kind of face you make when you come.” 

Roxas’ breath hitched in his throat, and he felt his cock twitch with Axel’s words. Who knew he was into dirty talk? 

Axel leaned down and pecked Roxas on the lips before moving downward, kissing down his chest. He stopped at one of Roxas’ nipples and took it into his mouth, sucking gently.   
“Ah!” Roxas’ hand flew to Axel’s hair.

Axel smiled against Roxas’ skin, enjoying the reaction he was able to pull out from him. Axel’s hand reached up and began to pinch and press down on Roxas’ other nipple, causing Roxas to arch up into Axel’s mouth and fingers. 

After a couple more seconds of the treatment, Axel looked up. “How far do you want to take this tonight?” 

“All the way.” Roxas said without thinking. “I mean, if you want to.” 

Axel grinned. “Hell yeah I want to.” Axel crawled off Roxas and reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom he had stored there. He climbed back on the bed and knelt between Roxas’ spread legs. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Axel asked as he opened the bottle of lube. 

Roxas nodded. He had experimented once or twice during high school. 

“Then you know to relax.” Axel smiled at Roxas and coated his fingers in lube, before bringing them down to circle Roxas’ entrance. “Ready?” 

At Roxas’ eager nod, Axel slipped his middle finger into Roxas, slowly moving it in and out. Roxas did his best to relax, he knew it would start to feel good soon. 

“Im gonna add another now.” Axel pushed his forefinger in next to the first one and began to thrust both fingers in and out, searching for the one spot he knew would make Roxas cry out. 

“Ah!” Roxas gripped the sheets as Axel rubbed the tips of his fingers against his prostate relentlessly. 

Axel added in a third finger, and soon deemed Roxas ready. Axel pulled out his fingers, earning himself a disappointed noise from Roxas. 

“Hurry.” Roxas whined as he watched Axel put the condom on, and slick himself up with lube. 

“Are you ready?” Axel asked as he lined himself up with Roxas’ entrance. 

“More than ready.” Roxas pecked Axel on the lips with a smile. 

With a grin of his own, Axel began to slowly push into Roxas, sighing when he finally bottomed out. 

“Just give me a second.” Roxas said as he was filled, Axel was bigger than he anticipated. 

Axel nodded and waited for Roxas to give him the okay to start moving. 

After a couple of seconds, Roxas locked eyes with Axel and nodded and wrapped his legs around Axel’s waist. 

Axel started thrusting in and out of Roxas at a slow pace, but then began to pick up speed. Soon, Roxas was rocking his hips in time with Axel’s thrusting and the two gained a steady rhythm. 

“Harder!” Roxas shouted, and Axel was all too happy to oblige, thrusting at a harder and faster pace. “There!” Roxas cried out as Axel hit his prostate. 

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas with all he had as he made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Axel’s hand reached down between them to stroke Roxas’ cock in time with his thrusts. 

With that touch, Roxas came with a shout of Axel’s name, who followed shortly after. 

After catching his breath, Axel pulled out slowly and tied off the condom, tossing it into a nearby trash bin. Axel gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead before cleaning him off with some tissues. 

“You good?” Axel asked as he threw the used tissues away. 

“Better then good.” Roxas smiled. “But I am cold.” 

“I have a cure for that.” Axel smiled and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them as Roxas snuggled into his chest. 

“You’re so warm.” Roxas sighed happily, nuzzling into Axel. 

Axel laughed. “I’m like a furnace.” 

“A comfortable furnace.” Roxas closed his eyes. 

Axel kissed the top of Roxas’ head and wrapped his arms around him, closing his own eyes. 

And with contented smiles dawning both of their faces, Axel and Roxas fell asleep wrapped up in each other. 

~meanwhile~ 

“Ow! Dammit Kairi that hurt!” 

“It’s not my fault you’re such a baby! Now take it like a man!” 

“Stop hitting me!” 

On the other side of town, Sora and Kairi discovered that they weren’t alone in their love of playing video games in their underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so many years since ive updated, life has been super crazy!!   
> come visit me on tumblr! itsmemorized.tumblr.com  
> thank you all for sticking with me!


End file.
